Williams kanto adventures
by Greenyplatinum
Summary: Part 1 of this new series featuring my ocs and gen 1 contunity and bassicaly pokemon abridged
1. Thebeginings

**POKEMON IS OWNED BY NINTENDO BC Y NOT BUT I OWN WILLIAM AND KADEN WHILE CHASE IS OWNED BY REDOFDOOM This is a remake of my first ever ff which is deleted but I'm making this series this one will be the least serious of the saga I'm only doing games I've played so red soul silver ultra sun(might buy platinum or sword)**

**Welcome to the world of Poke- *insert gunshot soundeffect* you know that crap so lets get into it **

William is seen jumping on chase's ribcage.

Chase:stop you'll break one of my rib-

a lound cracking sound is heard followed by screams.

One hospital trip

Chase and william are seen walk into a pokemon lab.

chase has a giant bandaid on his ribcage.

the professer walks up to them.

Chase:hi grandpa

professor idunnoknowprobablywillhaveadiffrentnamenextchapter:here is a charmander because i had a turtle soup and william here is a pikachu now get out also I feel like in the last chapter I'll be disappointed in you chase

Chase steals two pokedexs and 10 pokeballs and runs away they then run into the angry coffee man

Chase:can we come through

Coffee man: uh no but pokemon battle since I have best starter

William sends out pikachu

Coffee man stares at it then sends out bublasaur

Bulbasaur hp:15 lv6

Pikachu hp:16 lv5

Bulbasaur uses splash

Chase: what the-

Pikachu dodges and uses 1,000 yard glare

The attack hits and does 5 hp worth of damage to bublasaur

Bulbasaur hp:10 lv6

Pikachu hp:16 lv5

Bulbasaur than uses splash again which again misses

Pikachu uses thunder bolt which does 9 hp worth of damage to bulbasaur

Coffee dude:don't worry bulbasaur we will have to use our special attack

Bulbasaur uses growl

Pikachu dogeded and used tackle and defeated bulbasaur

Pikachu leveled up to level 6

Coffee dude picked up bulbasaur and ran away crying

Chase gave william a look and said "I wish my Pokémon started out with fire type moves that would of taken like 5 seconds

They headed through viridan forest like normal chase leveling up Charamander until

???:hold up

A guy walked up a blatoise walking behind him

???:my name is kaden I'm the champion of the Pokémon league

He then handed chase and William eggs

Kaden:since you are starting out and I noticed your fight with that random hobo I reliazed you are really good Pokémon trainers so you can have these eggs I had from my Pokémon days that I never hatched because it was boring but I figure you and chase should have them

He then sent out a pidgeot and flew away

And then our duo walked into the next town home of the rock badge.

Will coffee guy return and get his revenge

Will pikachu be able to withstand the rock type moves which are super effective and immune to electric attacks

Will the eggs the champion gave them hatched

Will I shut up

Find out next time on Dbz


	2. rock gym

**only own my William red of ddoom owns ****chase** william:use thunderbolt pikachu

pikachu:pikaaaaaachuuuuuu

onix resisted thunderbolt

william:crap...

brock:use wrap onix

onix wraps his body around pikachh squishing the poor pokemon

William:uh uh shock it harder Pikachu.

pikachu:pikaaaaachuuuuuuuu

onix resisted thunderbolt

william: double crap

5 hours later

william is seen exiting a pokemon center with pikachu who is wrapped in bandaids

chase spotting them runs up holding his first badge with a grin

chase:now that i got my badge i'll wait for you to get yours-

william shook his head

william:go ahead i dont want to slow you down i'll meet you at thr next gym i just need some time to train pikachu

chase frowned

chase:fine but try hatching that egg we got maybe that has a good pokemon.

william nodded and with that chase took off down the path to mount moon

william looked down at pikachu who sat beside him looking at the egg in William's bag

sighing william headed back to viridan forest with pikachu to level up

\--

a hour later

the egg started to shake in the bag and all of a sudden a squirtle head popped out of the shell grinning at William and his pikachu

william:awwww

squirtle bursted out of the egg grinning

william:let's get you leveled up buddy

\--

2 hours later

william walks into the pewter city gym

squirtle and pikachu on his shoulders both grinning like demons

brock cracks his knuckles

brock:you again well fine geodude i choose use

william: squirtle i choose you

squirtle lv:15 hp:55

vs

Geodude lv:12 hp:30

william:squirtle use water gun

super effective -20hp

brock:geodude use tackle

william:dodge and finish it off with bubble beam squirtle

squirtle jumps above geodude and lands a super effective bubble beam knocking out geodude

brock sent out onix

william: Don't let him get a wrap off on you hit him with a water gun don't let me down bud

squirtle charged up a water gun which critcal hits onix and is super effective knocking him out

brock handed william his badge with out a word

william walked out his gym to notice squirtle acting weird

all of a sudden squirtle evolved into Wartortle

to be continued

williams team so far

level 20 pikachu from over leveling

level 17 Wartortle

**and that's it guys lemme know what you think and see you later**


	3. the journey contunies

**only own william chase is owned by red of doom nintendo owns pokemon**

william headed over to mount moon ready to continue until

coffee dude:hey you lets have a rematch

william:oh ok i hope your ready

coffee duee:yea i spent so long training i even beat brock using bulbasaur and my new pokemon metapod

william:well don't dissapoint me I'm ready go pikachu

pikachu hops off his shoulder

coffee dude:go bulbasaur

pikachu hp80 lv 20

vs

Bulbasaur hp 40 lv 15

william:pikachu use quick attack

coffee dude:bulbasaur don't let me down,dodge and use our secret move

pikachu uses quick attack and misses

bulbasuar uses explosion knocking out it and pikachu

william:did you just use explosion with your bulbasuar

coffee dude just nods as he sends out metapod

william sends out wartortle

wartortle lv17 hp:65

metapod lv9 hp 20

william: well wartortle water gun

coffee dude:dod-

wartortle defeats metapod instantly

coffee dude frowned and walked off

william:meet me at the third gym once you get better ill be waiting i cant wait for a rematch

and with that william entered mount moon

as he was about to leave mount moon which was oddly free of trainers he got attacked by a team rocket grunt

team rocket grunt sent out geodude hp? lv?

william sent out wartortle(same stats as last time)

the grunt had geodude use tackle

it misses

wartortle uses water gun knocking out the geodude as the grubt tuns away dropping thw helix fossil which william picked up and walked off to cerleaun city

as he left he saw chase

william:yo chase

chase:lets battle

chase sent out Charmeleon lv:20 hp?

william sent out pikachu lv:20 hp:who cares its getting rid of now

william:use thunder bolt pikachu

pikachu:pika pika chuuuuuu

it was a critical hit

chase:uh oh well charmeleon use flamethrower

the flames hit pikachu burning it

william:hold on bud use thunderbolt to carry out the win

pikachu uses thunderbolt instantly knocking out charmeleon

chase:go eevee

william:go wartortle

**_to be continued_**

**_will william win_**

**_why does chase have a eevee_**

**_why is coffee dude so bad at battling_**

**_why was i gone last episode_**

**_all to be said next episode of this stupid show_**

**thank you guys I'm scraping hp because its so hard to be consistent with the games and levels and stuff**


	4. chapter 35 coffee dude beats Brock

i dont own anything except william coffee dude is seen entering the rock type gym with his metapod and bulbasaur determined to defeat brock and fight william later for revenge

brock:its you again its the 9th time youve fought me

coffee dude:go bulbasaur

brock*sigh* go geodude

bulbasaur lv15

vs

geodude lv 12

coffee dude:now bulbasaur use your item

bulbassur quickly uncaps a fresh water it had on it and spalshs in on geodude one shotting him

brock:0.0 go onix

coffee dude:bulbasaur use explosion

bulbasaur uses explosion and one shots onix

brock hands coffee dude his badge

**and thats how coffee dude was able to beat brock with his weak bulbasaur**


	5. e

**I only own william and kain and chase is owned by red of doom**

William:go wartortle

chase:go eevee

chase:go eevee

wartortle lv17

vs

eevee lv 17

chase:use quick attack eevee

william:use water gun wartortle

both attacks hit at the same time knocking them both out

chase*sigh* fine you win but I'll win next time

william grins at chase

william:sure you will I'm gonna get the second badge before you

he then runs off to cerulean

as soon as he arrived at cerulean he bumped into a big mac sized teen

William:hey watch where your going punk

the big mac sized man:or what

william:you know what I challenge you to a battle go pikachu

big mac sized man:go blastoise

pikachu level 20

blastoise level 56

william:uh oh

big mac sized man and his level 56 blastoise did unspeakable acts to williams team that involved surf

as soon as williams team was fainted the big mac sized man walked away

2 fan girls walked up to william

fan girl 1:omg could you like belive this trainer had the audacity to challenge elite four kain

fan girl 2:ikr lets kick the crud out of this idoit

they proceed to kick the ever so living crud out of him

3 hours later

william is seen limping out of the poke center scared for life

to be continued


End file.
